Different Destiny
by dark-angel204
Summary: Oh yay my second fanfic teehehe -" well what happens if Sasuke didn't get the curse, instead Sakura got it? and what if she joined Orochimaru because she didnt' want to be a weakling? hmmmm dum dun dummm hahah
1. Sakura?

**Okie dokie this is my second first fanfic so please be gentle…I gave up on the other one it was too..confusing hahah**

* * *

Everything happened all at once, she could feel a sharp pain as he bit her neck and the laugh that haunted her…

"SAKURA!" she could hear Sasuke screaming her name, she started to feel weak but she stayed conscious to hear Orochimaru say

"This is a parting gift before I go. If you want more power.. you'll come and fine me" and then he disappeared. Sakura felt something.. something getting tattooed onto her neck she quickly saw, and saw that it was a cursed seal, she collapsed and the darkness surrounded her and the only thing left that she saw was Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly got their and got a hold of Sakura before she fell off the tree branch, he silently cursed, and leapt from where he was standing and went to Naruto and picked him up also.

Three days had passed and still Sakura and Naruto have not yet woken, Sasuke wanted to protect them so he stayed up not sleeping, he could feel the drowsiness creeping up on him.

He tried to stay awake but finally he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he remembered how Naruto was strong and how he stopped the snake from crushing them, he also noticed how Sakura was finally strong enough to defend her self, but when he saw that she got cursed just like the he felt horrible.

" _why couldn't I be their to save her?"_ he asked himself, he heard a explosion, "the trap!"

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and saw three ninjas, he looked at their head protectors and saw that they were from the hidden sound village.

"What do YOU want?" Sasuke asked with annoyance in his voice, he stared at them without any emotions.

"oh…were just dropping by…here to kill someone" the boy with the long spiked up hair said.

"Why don't you try to get passed me?" asked Sasuke

"Oh because it will be too easy, your just too helpless right now that its pathetic. Maybe we should just kill them all" the girl suggested.

Sasuke jumped up but felt something, a strong chakra, he spun around and saw Sakura standing up, he noticed that her whole face was covered with cursed seal markings, and she was smiling.

"I see you want to kill me eh?" Sakura said with a smirk.

Sasuke stood their shocked, he couldn't believe the power that was vibrating off of her.

"Wow this girl's smart, and cute, allow me to introduce myself my name is Abumi Zaku"he grinned evilly

"Kin Tsuchi and this is Dosu Kinuta" the girl Kin stepped up

"No stop, we should back off this is too dangerous!" Dosu said.

"Wow for a man who is all bandaged up to look scary isn't so tough, what are you scared?" Sakura smirked "weakling."

"Oh now that's funny, really. You talk big don't yea?" Kin supposed, she quickly ran to Sakura.

Kin jumped up and tried to attack but putting a shadow clone as a replacement and appearing behind Sakura, she smirked and turned around and pushed Kin without bothering to try, Kin flew away smacking into a tree. Sakura turned around and smiled.

Everyone gasped in awe, including Sasuke, he couldn't believe it, what just happen, Sakura fling Kin away like a unwanted bug.

"how dare you!" Abumi yelled. He whipped out his hands and faced it towards Sasuke and Sakura, he blasted a big gust of air at them which look powerful. There was smoke everywhere, no one could see them. As the smoke cleared up, Sasuke and Sakura were no where to be seen.

Abumi chuckled " I must've blast them away, and here I expected more"

"oh really?" Abumi felt a hot breath breathing down his neck, he tried to turn around but, the person kicked his back and he flew off hitting another tree, a sickening thud was heard.

Dosu ran towards him to check his pulse. " …he's not breathing… you killed him!" Dosu cried in despair. He turned to face Sakura, she was laughing, "he was weak, couldn't help it" she sneered

Sasuke was now terrified, what was happening! What happen to the sweet Sakura! He couldn't believe it, this Sakura was different, she had just killed a ninja, and she was laughing about it; Sakura then started walking forward.

"Your next"…..

dun dun dunnnnnnnn dramatic music yes I know I kind of started too early but, yea…hehe -"" well I like it teehehe ….ahh yes..the cliffhangers of doom haha send more reviews and I ll probably add more chapters  oh yea and also let me know what you guys think


	2. Pain

**Oh yea, even tho no one said or whatever but haha i don't own the characters and i don't own..Naruto period...cries and thanks for the review antibus teehehe o,O

* * *

**

"Your next"…..

Everything went silent. Sasuke stood their, he didn't know what to say, was she actually enjoying this!

Sakura started to walk towards Dosu with a evil grin on her face.

"hmmm should I rip your limbs from part to part? Or just give you a slow painful death?" she started listing many possible painful and disturbing deaths

"Sakura STOP!" pleaded Sasuke "this is getting out of control, sure it might be fun to watch but seriously what is wrong with you? What happen the Sakura I use to know? Even though I can't see her I know she's still in there so please stop this and just return back to the Sakura I use to know! Please?"

"Wow…Sasuke.. the cold emotionless Sasuke is actually begging me to return back to normal? Why should I? I don't' have to be the weak girl that always need to be protected, I'm thankful that I have this power, I can feel it surging through my veins, as if I want to return back to that weak pathetic loser."

Sasuke was speechless, he didn't know what to say, all he did was stood there. Now as for you Dosu, I plan to get rid of you before someone comes to spoil my fun" She started to lunge towards Dosu, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered in disbelieve

Naruto lunged forward and punched Sakura in the stomach knocking her out quickly, it happened so fast that no one could see.

Naruto turned around "get out of here before she wakes up, take the one that still alive and run, do whatever but get away from here

Sasuke, help me get her up, and get to the tower and solve this problem"

"but how did…." Sasuke started

"Don't worry about me, worry about her" Naruto stopped Sasuke from saying any further, they both carried Sakura and quickly made it to the tower before night came.

They both saw their second chunnin exam instructor, Anko. She was injured but look scared, she then saw Sakura and quickly took notice of the marking on her neck, automatically she reached up and touched her neck, she knew Orochimaru was here, but she was upset because she couldn't stop him. Anko slammed her fist onto the table and swore

"DAMMIT, how could I have let this happen?"

The door opened and the ANBU Squad had came in

"We heard what happen, we have sent the rest of the team, their scattered out searching right now, you should rest you did all you could, thank you for telling us right away"

As they left the third hokage came in through the door.

"I heard what happen.." he turned to the two boys "you guys should go home for now"

"but.." Naruto started

"no buts go home and get some sleep, Sakura will be ok by tomorrow morning"

As soon as the boys left the hokage decided to put a seal on Sakura as Anko has on her neck.

"this is dangerous and why would Orochimaru want her? we have to protect her and make sure she doesn't go to Orochimaru"

Anko agreed and they brought her to the hospital to heal and rest up.

The next day, Naruto went to the flower shop, thinking that it would be a good thinking that this might be a good start, _"maybe she's feeling better" _Naruto thought, but his thought disappeared as he saw Sasuke enter the shop,

"OH MY GOD! ITS SASUKE!" a girl screamed, Naruto turned to see who it was this time, only to see Ino.

"oh what can I do for you, would like some help? Would you go out with me?" Ino asked hopefully.

"No" was all the answer she got from Sasuke, "oh" Ino walked back to her desk and stared at the glass counter gloomy.

"Ouch.. Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Naruto asked

"No not really…something's been really bugging me, how did you get up so fast? You were passed out"

"I have no idea, I felt something, something powerful, and I woke up, I didn't know what it was, it was like something new, strange.. in fact I don't know how to describe it"

They were both silent, as Naruto paid for the flowers and left.

"so what do you think happened?" Naruto asked

"I have no idea, all I know is that Orochimaru did something to her, and it changed her completely"

Naruto stopped in front of Sakura's room and thought back

"_Dosu ran towards him to check his pulse. " …he's not breathing… you killed him!" Dosu cried in despair. He turned to face Sakura, she was laughing, "he was weak, couldn't help it" she sneered"_

a chill ran down his back, he couldn't help but as he looked at Sakura, he was terrified of her, what had happen?

Before both of them went in Sakura had woken up, she shot them a death glare and found that she couldn't move. "Argh what did you guys do to me!" Sakura sighed with defeat,

"and why can't I remember anything?"

"what you can't remember anything? Not a single thing?" Naruto asked

"the only thing I remember is that dude biting my neck, oh what the why the hell did he bite me?"

Soon as Sakura started asking more question she felt a sharp pain at her neck she grasped her neck and cried out.

"Are you ok? Sakura? Sakura?"

"shut up Naruto, your such a idiot" as Sasuke said that he went over to Sakura's side but when he put a hand of comfort to see if she was alright, she shoved him away and ran out the door past Naruto with haste.

* * *

**:O another cliffhanger ) teehehehe more reviews please? haha**


	3. Chunnin Exams

**I just wanted to thank for the reviews that i got teehehe thank you everyone! that really made my day haha**

**-" and i ll work on the explanations haha**

* * *

Sakura ran and ran, she couldn't get the aching pain in her head to stop, and she kept hearing voices.

"_Sakura….power….more power…"_ the voice kept repeating,

"oh shut up for the love of God" she yelled out in frustration closing her eyes, as she opened her eyes she saw that people were looking at her, Sakura sweat drop.

"Hem, Yeah, he. He" she quickly turned around and ran away only to bump into someone,

"O hai oh Sakura-Chan" she heard a voice greet her, she looked up to see Kakashi-sensei standing overtop of her with a book in his hand, she squinted and looked at the book to see Come, Come Paradise.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital resting up?" he asked suspiciously noticing the mark on her neck.

"Hey Sakura, do you remember anything that happened?" he asked out of curiosity

"No not really, all I remember is Orochimaru attacking us and then I woke up in the hospital, Kakashi sensei what did really happen?" she asked

"I have no idea…" he said but really he knew what had happen, he just wanted to see if she remembered anything.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" Naruto came running up to her, he was panting hard, and Sasuke came from behind, he didn't seem worried at all.

"Screw this, I have to get stronger then Sakura and Naruto, I need to avenge my clan…how dare he kill everyone!" he thought in his head, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kakashi say they should go get ramen

"YES! BAHAHAHHA I FINALLY GET TO EAT! I AM HUNGRY!" Naruto started shouting and jumping up and down.

"Oh dear... Please stop your embarrassing yourself" Sakura said sheeply as people started staring at her and her teammates.

Later that day…

"Well I'm off, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Sakura waved off to her friends

She walked off, she noticed that it turned dark pretty quickly, she looked up the sky admiring the large moon that shined upon her face, and she took a fresh deep breath of air, and was on her way, she thought everything was well, even though she didn't make it to the rest of the chunnin exam.

What she didn't know that there was shadows in the dark, jumping around following her, stalking her.

The next morning, Sakura woke up feeling tired still, her back was aching and she feeling really weak, "_oh man…I should've stayed at the hospital" _She got on her red blossom dress and looked at herself,

"_I really need a change"_ She quickly looked around her closet and found a tank top with arm protectors and a found a jean, she put the clothes on and found that it was easy to run, jump and fight in, the jeans was stretchy and the tank top didn't get pulled down easily, deciding to be save she put on a sweater that didn't go all the way down her stomach, she looked at the clothes she wore and thought it look cool (mwahahah)

She went and put her head protector on, but took it off because she found that her hair was too long, she couldn't stand it so she took a scissor and started cutting her hair, her hair that reached up to her neck; she left her bangs a little longer then her back hair.

"there, now it looks better"

She got on her head protector and the rest of her gear and left the door. She met with Sasuke first, his back was faced towards her.

"oh hai oh Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said and started to blush "_maybe this would be a good time to ask him out…I wonder what he'll say"_

"Hey… umm Sasuke-kun would you…"

"Hiya Sakura-Chan!" she was cut off short from Naruto,

"wow Sakura you look different, I like the new style you have" Naruto looked, Sasuke turned around but he didn't say anything, he just grunted and as usual Kakashi- Sensei was late.

" Hey guys… sorry for being late, I saw this lady, and she needed help…I mean like she was hanging from the brid…."

"Save it Kakashi sensei, were late for the announcement about the chunnin exams…." Naruto drifted off on the sentence.

All four of them walked towards the room where they had their first exam. In front they saw the Hokage sitting peacefully there

"All right, because of the attack, the chunnin exams have ended shortly, but even though the exams have been interrupted, there was some genin's that had made it to the tower, I will call out the names of the one has made it and the rest of you can then leave.

Sasuke

Sakura

Naruto

Rock Lee

Neji Hyugga

Ten Ten

Hinata Hyugga

Kiba

Shino

Chouji

Ino

Kankuro

Temari

And Gaara"

The rest of you that has not been called may now leave.

Some grunts were heard and some just complained.

"Alright to the rest of you that are here, we are going to continue on with the exams, so by next week, were going to have the chunnin exam #3 to determine the chunnin's but tomorrow were going have The Preliminary Matches tomorrow afternoon, just to sum up the remaining winners for the actual tournament, good luck to the rest of you."

The Hokage walked out as everyone else started talking about it.

Sasuke just smiled, and Naruto was jumping up and down, saying how he made it and how he was for sure going to be a Hokage, and Sakura just sat there.

"_oh god, I can't believe I made it, now I can be with Sasuke and he can see that I gotten stronger!...wait have I gotten stronger?" _As Sakura was lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that everyone else was gone, the only ones that were waiting for her was Naruto and Sasuke, as soon as she snapped out of her thoughts Sasuke left her as Naruto waited.

* * *

**Okie dokie here's chapter 3 gasps omg omg I actually did a chapter three and im actually working on this! Whoa…convulses haha welpz more reveals and either this is a cliffhanger or not but meh ahaha thanks for the reveals and I ll try to make it longer then before aha **


	4. Preliminary Matches

**well even tho no one really said anything about this or not but i don't own any of the Naruto characters, or the plot..well i sorta do..but its the same...i think...o,o hahah but yesh...if anycharacters are OOC ish then please let me know so i can change that haha**

* * *

"AHHH lets go eat ramen!" Naruto yelled out with a cheerful jump. 

"Sorry but I got to go home for dinner" Sakura said, and with that she ran off.

"Strange…doesn't she usually go and ask you on a date Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"meh who cares" with that he also left leaving Naruto all alone, Naruto took out his wallet and looked and saw that his frog was getting skinny.

"Oh poo I need more money, you're getting to skinny…well I guess I'll have to get a job".

**Back at Sasuke's House**

Sasuke ran into his hollow home, after finding everyone dead outside, he looked around and saw the spot where he found his mom and dad

_Flashback_

Mom? Dad? He gasped as he found his mom and dad on top of each other …dead.

Itachi stepped out from the shadows that had kept him hidden.

"…Itachi..why? why did you do this?" poor little Sasuke asked.

" For power.." The once great idol brother of him replied with no emotion only, with a blank expression on his face.

"How could you?" Sasuke ran at him with full blast, only to get flung away."

Before he could stand up he found himself back outside, but only this time it was different, it seem like this had happen before everyone was dead, everyone looked frightened, that was until he saw his aunt and uncle get impaled with a kunai, he screamed as he saw everyone die, repeatedly.

In reality, just as Sasuke woke up from the horror of what he seen, a drool came out of his mouth, he was numb, all this pain, all this was done by his own brother, how could his brother do all of this?

Sasuke then tried again to attack his once grateful brother but his brother had a kunai at his neck already (heh I forgot if this is not what happens sorry!)

" **Foolish** **Little** **Brother**. If You Wish To Kill Me,** Hate** Me,** Detest** Me A Survive In An Unsightly Way. Run, Run and Cling To life" Itachi echoed into the cold silent room.

Sasuke turned around and ran, he didn't want to die, he was terrified.

_End flashback_

Sasuke slammed his fist onto the table, ever since that incident he was determine to kill his brother, he was an avenger.

"But how could I run away!... I was too weak, even he said so, I was not even worth to kill." He stared, I will train harder, and I have found a new rival; Sakura.

Back at Sakura's house, she was rummaging through her stuff,

"damn where did I put my bracelet!" she yelled out. Silence filled the room.

"What the hell? I'm looking for my bracelet and I have chunnin preliminary matches coming up ARGH!" with that she just left the room and went to go make food.

"Hey mom I'm going to go take a walk so I'll be back later alright?" before her mother could answer she left.

She looked up into the sky, noticing that it was going to be dawn soon she decided to head back, tomorrow was the preliminary matches, would she win? If she did would Sasuke look at her differently? Or would he just treat her the same, the cold heartless like?

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize that it was morning already, and that she was already asleep.

Naruto woke up with a huge yawn and a stretch, his eyes were slit and he was tired as hell, but today was the preliminary matches, so he got up had a large breakfast of course…ramen.

"Hiya Sakura-Chan!" Naruto happily skipped over to her.

"Are you ready for the matches? Because I'm sure am ready, were gonna kick butt" he cheered on as he did Sasuke had already arrived.

"Shut up you dope, your too damn loud" He muttered under his breath.

Sasuke walked ahead and stopped at the bridge and stood over it looking at his reflection over the waters.

"Oh great, Kakashi is late again" Naruto mumbled as he did a burst of smoke came and Kakashi was standing over them.

"Hey…sorry for being late, I saw like this huge crocodile…."

"Save it, seriously, you need better excuses" Sakura plainly commented.

All three of them then headed off to the matches, as they got there, they got a chill down there back, as Gaara stared at them with his piercing eyes, they could feel the strong killer intent radiating off his body. "_oh dear, I'm not gonna survive, not with Gaara around"_

"**_Shut up, if you don't have courage then we will die you weakling" _**Her Inner Sakura shouted at her

"_Alrighty then… no need to go crazy…I'll try my best alright?"_

"_**THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" **_

And with that she walked off, to join the rest of her team. Once inside they stood in a line and faced the hokage, Anko, Ibiki, and other chunnin examiners (sorry but I forgot who else was there haha)

As soon as the speech was over, they saw that scoreboard was up on the wall, it also seem to pick whoever was next for the next match the first match was Naruto **VS** Kiba.

**

* * *

****Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but right now im lazed out and I can't concentrate I have a lot of projects do**

And thanks for the Reviews teehehe, next chapter I ll make it longer and with more more more explanation haha


	5. Naruto VS Kiba

(** sorry but I'm not good with writing fight scenes so, this is actually the fight from the show -"" sorry but yea I don't' own the fight or Naruto and also the rest of the fight scenes are the same except for a couple… I'll try for the rest of them teeehehe)

* * *

**

Kiba and Naruto stared at each other grinning like a little kid.

"So I guess were going against each other…which means… YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Naruto screamed everyone sweat dropped.

"Damn idiot" Sasuke said with utter disgust.

"I second that" Sakura agreed, she turned around to get water and thought how Naruto wasn't scared of how people thought of him and such.

She came back and continued to watch the match, Kiba began with a taunt at Naruto, Sakura was cheering for Naruto and everyone just watched the battle not caring that much.

Kiba attacked first and he attacked with Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu, Beast Mimicry ninja technique, and rushes Naruto on all fours. This technique game him speed and attacked Naruto with a claw pushing Naruto back. Naruto stood up from the attack.

"Don't underestimate me Kiba" Naruto said with a grin as he wiped blood off his face.

Kiba smirked and attack Naruto with a smoke bomb but Naruto uses this opportunity to pull a transformation technique. The smoked cleared from everyone and Kiba smile as he saw Naruto laying on the ground with Kiba beside him, feeling confident about his abilities he was about to shout for joy for winning, Akamaru attacked him with no warning.

"Akamaru what are you doing!" He asked as the dog clutched on to his arm with his jaws.

Then as Kiba looked closely he noticed that it was Naruto.

"Naruto? What the…" He yelped in surprise.

Kiba then began to build his chakra and gives Akamaru a soldier pill. The dog turns red. Again, Kiba does Beast Mimicry Ninja Technique as Akamaru becomes half human. Then Jyuujin Bunshin! Half-Beast Clone so that Akamaru and Kiba look identical. The soldier pill is a stimulus and tranquilizer in one. It's high in protein and doubles Kiba's chakra, allowing him to fight like a beast. Each Kiba clone then attacks Naruto repeatedly. And finally, he does Gatsuuga - Double Fang Destroyer knocks Naruto down with double spinning torpedo attacks.

"The winner for this match is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru" Hayate said with no doubt.

The paramedics came and got Naruto as he was collapsed on the ground, everyone then turned to see who was next."

**Uchiha Sasuke VS Akadou Yoroi.**

Sasuke smirked as he knew he was gonna win this match, he walked towards the stadium as so did Yoroi.

The match began immediately. Sasuke stood there analyzing his opponent; Yoroi then ran towards him and attacked with full speed.

"Idiot…" Sasuke muttered, he did a turn spin kick and knocked Yoroi out of the way, Sasuke using his speed then appeared behind and then grabbed Yoroi and threw him up in the air, he then appeared above Yoroi in the air and brought down a kick to his stomach, he cried out in pain and went straight into the ground.

Everyone stared in awe, waiting for the announcement; Naruto had just come out from the paramedics' room and screamed.

"YOU DAMN SHOW OFF, I'LL SHOW YOU!" he started running towards Sasuke only to slip and land on his face, everyone once again sweat dropped at the sight of the hyperactive ninja.

As Yoroi went off to recover Sasuke came up with a blank expression, "he was too weak… that was a boring match" He said with disgust.

Everyone looked at him but being use to his attitude they didn't mind.

"Wow Naruto you recovered?" Sakura asked

"Yes Sakura-Chan, are you worried? Because if you are that means…." Naruto thought for a second and then asked. "Will you go out with me Sakura-Chan? Please?" Naruto asked Sakura but of course the obvious question was. "NO" Sakura then punched Naruto and had veins popping out of her head.

Next match is:

**Haruno Sakura VS Gaara of the sand**

Everyone looked at Sakura with pity, Sakura twitched and looked at Sasuke who looked at her with no expression and she turned to Naruto who was still knocked out.

"_oh dear, why do I have to go? He's like a scary murderous freak ac, I'm gonna die.."_

"**HARUNO SAKURA" **the examiner yelled, "your next hurry up"

"h..hai!" she stuttered and ran down the stairs to the stadium.

Gaara stood there looking bored, she gulped as she waited for the match to begin, Sakura decided to use a illusion technique and turned her chakra to her feet, but she looked at Gaara who only look like he was about to fall asleep, she then went to kick him but as she did she was flown back, and saw sand around Gaara lowering down.

"What the! Sand as armor?" Sakura asked out loud, everyone else looked shocked also, but before anyone could react sand was creeping towards her wrapping them around her foot.

"Sakura-Chan! Look out!" Lee shouted out from one of the stands, but it was already too late, each person stared as the sand lifted Sakura off from her feet and threw her up in the ground, as she began to fall, the sand was above her and smacked right down into her stomach and pushed her even faster into the ground, she tried to breath as she was forced into the ground, the now cratered ground contained Sakura inside.

Sasuke stared in shock, sure he didn't care about Sakura but he was shocked at the strength Gaara contained, but he was also shocked that Sakura was weak, what happen to the cold Sakura from the forest? He asked himself.

"hehehe.." a voice from the darkness giggled, it was Orochimaru, she has to use the seal now, she's out of chakra, and she's about to die, she has no choice.

Gaara then began to prepare his deadliest move…Desert Funeral.

* * *

**Dun dun DUnnnnnn**

**Sorry for the slowness on updates, haha I have to much homework so I think the stories might be a little shorter than the others but yea more reviews! And I ll see what I can do XD hahahah thanks guys for the reviews! wOOt ! 10 reviews XD haha **


End file.
